A Name To Live Up To
by arwenundomiel021
Summary: THIS IS NOT MY STORY. IT'S MY FRIEND SARAH'S! Everyone knows Harry Potter's story. Now it's time for his kids to start their own legacy. But will they be able to live up to the family name?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the people you recongnise belong to Ms. Rowling, not me. The kids do, though!**

**

* * *

**

**A Name To Live Up To: Chapter One  
**

* * *

Harry woke up to the smoke charm screeching through the house on his birthday, four weeks after Hogwarts let out. He sat bolt upright, startled, and looked over at Ginny, who was staring around, confused.

"C'mon," said Harry, "Give you three guesses as to what happened."

"Same routine every year," she said with a smile. "You know they love you right?"

"Of course," replied Harry, "But sometimes I think they try to test my patience."

They got out of bed, put on their slippers, and walked downstairs, where they found six kids scrambling around in the kitchen. Harry walked to the center of the room, pointed his wand at the ceiling, and shouted, "_Silencio!_"

They room went immediately quiet, and not just because Harry had silenced the Smoke Charm. He looked around at his children.

"Alright," he said, "Who did it?"

The children stood stock-still. Then, all at once, they pointed to one another and yelled, "He did it!" or "She did it!"

"I did not!" they all yelled in unison.

"Oh really?" said Harry, with a twinkle in his eye. " Because I just wanted to tell them that they are the most thoughtful of you lot, to come down here and try to make me a birthday breakfast."

"I did it!" they all yelled, and ran to hug their father. Harry hugged them back and then leaned away. "Thank you all!" he said.

After the fiasco at breakfast was cleared up, Harry sent his children up to their rooms to get cleaned up, while he and Ginny snuck back upstairs for some more shut-eye.

It had been twenty years since Harry had defeated Voldemort in his seventh year. He had married Ginny a few years later, when he was twenty and she was nineteen, starting this huge family. They had six children: Jessica, who was fifteen; Lilith, who was thirteen; Bailey, who was twelve; Reagan, who was eleven; and Derek and Peyton, who were six.

First had come Jessica Alumit, daddy's little girl. She had always been a happy baby, if not somewhat controlling. It was either her way or the highway.

When Jessica was two, they had Lilith Harper. Lilith was beautiful and looked astonishingly like her dad. Many guys had chased after her, only to get their hearts broken.

One year after her came Bailey Morgan. A strong-willed and outgoing girl, she was never one to sit around while other people had fun. She was always the center of attention school and was very popular.

One year after Bailey, Reagan Paisley came along. Reagan was quiet and always hid her meanings in riddles and fancy words. She seemed to have a connection with her dad that none of the other children shared, and she liked that.

Then came the twins, when Reagan was five. Derek Fabian, who was eighteen minutes older, was very athletic and competitive. He dreamed of someday being a famous Quidditch player. His identical twin, Peyton Giddeon, was a little quieter and a bit better behaved. He was very smart but had a terrible temper.

All in all, the formed the Potter family, who were there for each other and triumphed over those that stood in their way.

But Harry and Ginny weren't the only ones that were busy with children. Ron and Hermione had gotten married when they were twenty-five, and they had three rugrats of their own.

The oldest was Carter Benjamin, who was eleven. He and his father were so alike in personality it was frightening.

After him came Paige Kendra, who was eight and exactly like her mother.

And the youngest was Basil Barnabus, who was four. He was kind of caught in the middle.

Since it was Harry's birthday, the whole family was coming over for the "surprise" party that Ginny had set up. Well, except for Charlie. He and his family lived in Romania and couldn't get off work.

So Ginny was cleaning like a madwoman and nobody knew why until there was a knock on the door. Harry answered it.

"Bill? What are you doing here?"

"Harry, can't a guy come visit his only sister and her husband, whose birthday just happens to be today?"

"Bill! You made it! Oh and Phle- um, Fleur. You're here too," said Ginny.

"Of course," said Fleur. "You deed not just espet me to seet around ze 'ouse while 'Arry 'ad a birthdee deed you?"

"No, no," said Ginny, sounding a bit annoyed. "Oh and here are the kids!"

Bill and Fleur had three children. There was Jean Claude, who everyone called J.C. Since he was twenty, he was out of Hogwarts and worked at Gringotts like his parents. Then there was Winnifred Marie, who was called Winnie. She was seventeen and in her final year at Beauxbatons. And there was, of course, the youngest, Beau Michel. He was only nine and hadn't started school yet.

"How are you Aunt Ginny?" asked J.C.

"Oh just fine dear," replied Ginny.

"'Appy birthdee Uncle 'Arry," said Winnie.

"Thank you Winnie," said Harry. " Maybe we could move into the living room? I hear someone knocking on the door again."

And sure enough, "Ron! Hermione! Come in, come in," could be heard from the doorway.

"Oh Harry! Lovely to see you," said Hermione as she hugged him.

"It's been a long time mate," said Ron, shaking his hand.

"Happy birthday Uncle Harry," the children chorused.

"Thanks kids," he replied, as someone else banged on the door.

Harry answered it to find eleven people standing on the front stoop. It was Fred, George, and both of their families that stood there, smiling at Harry.

Fred had married Angelina Johnson. After about two years of marriage, they had adopted twins, Hank Curtis and Ralph Craig, who were fourteen. When the twins were two, Fred and Angelina had a son, Theodore Jordan, who was twelve. He was called T.J. by his friends, Theo by his relatives, and Teddy by his grandmother. Then, when he was three, they had Zachary Lee, who was nine. He was called Zach.

George had married Katie Bell. They had three sons: Lawrence Jacob was fifteen, Shawn Paul was thirteen, and Brandon Joseph was three. Lawrence was called Larry, Shawn was called Shawn, and Brandon was called B.J. by some of the kids.

"Come on in you guys," said Harry.

"Finally Harry!" exclaimed George.

"Yeah, we thought you were gonna leave us out here to rot!" said Fred.

"'Course not," said Harry. "So, how's business?"

"Business is booming, as usual," said Fred.

"Of course it's a lot better now that we have our own private advertisers at the school, eh boys?" added George.

"Yes Dad," or "Sure Dad" the boys called out.

Their wives just rolled their eyes, wished Harry a happy birthday, and went off to talk to Hermione and Ginny.

"I guess that's everyone," said Harry.

"Not quite," said Ginny behind him.

"Who's left?" asked Harry.

"Percy."

"Aw Gin, you didn't…"

"Yes I did. It's not fair to _not_ invite him. He's part of the family too."

"Number one, life isn't fair. And number two, he wasn't so keen on being part of the family a few years back."

"Oh Harry, that's passed now. Won't you just let it go?"

"No I bloody well won't!" said Harry as he walked away.

There was a knock on the door.

Ginny answered it.

"Percy! Penelope!"

Percy had married Penelope Clearwater, the only woman who had ever loved him. They had two children: a boy, Lester Franz who was seventeen; and a girl, Lindsey Rachel, who was sixteen.

"Oh I'm so glad you all could come," said Ginny.

"We're not," said Fred.

Just as Percy was walking in, three other figures appeared at the door.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Ginny! Dear, how are you?" asked Molly.

"But I thought you said you couldn't make it," said Ginny.

"We did, but something came up," said Arthur.

"Oh? What was that?"

They both stepped out of the doorway to reveal a fifteen-year-old teenager. She had a bob-cut of red hair and mischievous blue eyes. She had a nose ring and ten piercings up her left ear. There were none on her right.

It was Charlie's daughter, Tuesday Leanne.

"Tuesday! What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Oh I got here two days ago. Daddy arranged transportation. He figured someone from the family should be here," Tuesday replied.

Charlie lived in Romania with his wife Maricara. She was a Romanian witch he had met while studying dragons. Tuesday was their oldest. After her there was Aden Gregory, who was twelve; Hogan Hunter, who was ten; Petar Andrei, who was nine, and Mihas Ioan, who was five.

"How are your brothers Tues'?" asked Harry, eyeing her earrings. There seemed to be more and more every time Harry saw her.

"Just fine," she answered. "And chill about the jewels Uncle Harry," she whispered.

"Chill?" Harry asked, "Jewels?"

She laughed. "Get with the times Uncle Harry!" she said as she walked off.

"How can her parents let her do that?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry, it's their culture. You know Maricara's got about fifty of those," replied Ginny.

"But—"

"Harry how goes it?"

"Arthur! It's great to see you. Everything's fine."

"Glad to hear it, glad to hear it," replied Mr. Weasley.

They both turned to walk away, but something caught Harry's eye.

"_Neville_?"

"Harry!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we were just in the neighborhood…"

Harry eyed him.

"Okay, okay. So we were invited."

"But we really were in town," said Neville's wife, Luna Lovegood.

Neville and Luna had fallen in love during seventh year and had gotten married around one year after Harry and Ginny. But they had waited a while to have children. Ginny said it was because of both their tragic pasts concerning their parents that they had wanted to make sure they would be able to stick around for any children they might have. Anyway, they had one child, a daughter, Joan Alexandra. She was eleven.

"Luna! Didn't see you there. How are you?" asked Harry.

"Fine, but as I was saying, we really were in town you know. We ran into Ginny at the super market and she told us all about the party. Even invited us, so, here we are."

"Well, I'm pleased you could make it," said Harry, "Hey, where's Joan?"

"I'm here Mr. Harry," replied a small voice from behind Neville.

"Joan, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me _Uncle_ Harry!"

"I'm sorry. I'll remember from now on."

"Good," replied Harry.

"Where's Reagan?" asked Joan.

"Over next to Carter."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Anytime," said Harry.

After everyone was settled and lunch had been served, they had cake and presents. Harry got everything he wanted and was thankful that everyone he loved was there to share this special time with him. All in all, he had a fairly decent birthday.

And then there was a knock at the door. Ginny went to answer it. She screamed from the living room. Harry stood up and rushed to the door to find…

Lupin and Tonks.

"There's the man of the hour!" cried Lupin, holding out a hand. Harry shook it, "Remus! You didn't tell me you were coming!"

"It was Nymphadora's idea."

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Remus. It's Tonks," said Tonks.

"But your surname isn't Tonks anymore dear," replied Remus.

"Okay… um… Fine, Dora then."

"Alright. Dora it is," said Remus.

"Isn't compromising fun?" asked Fred. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tonks? Where are the girls?" Hermione asked.

"I'm…not sure? Remus? Have you seen the little curtain climbers?" said Tonks.

"Odessa! Kymira!" called Lupin.

"Coming!" came two small voices from the back of the room.

Lupin and Tonks had been married almost eighteen years and had two daughters. Odessa Voya, the oldest, was twelve-years-old. Her younger sister, Kymira Repleke, was seven.

They were both mischievous.

"There you are! Now why don't you wish Harry a hap— Kymira stop that!"

Kymira was a Metamorphmagus, just like her mother. She had morphed her head to look like her father's, put on an angry face, and started mouthing the words "blah blah blah" while looking out at the whole family.

Fred and George laughed and yelled, "She's a natural!"

"Sorry Daddy," Kymira said, morphing back into herself.

"Yes well, as I was saying, why don't you wish your Uncle Harry a happy birthday?"

"Happy birthday Uncle Harry!" they both cried in unison.

"Thank you girls," said Harry with a smile.

The crowd dispersed and Harry walked off to speak with Tonks.

"I guess we know where they get all their tricks from," he told her.

"Well I hope it doesn't become a habit. I try to set a good example, but my DNA is definitely there," she replied.

"Don't worry about it. They're good girls."

"I know," Tonks said with a sigh, as she walked off.

This has been the craziest birthday ever, thought Harry as he smiled.

A couple of weeks later, Ginny took all the kids to Diagon Alley for school shopping. It was Reagan's first year and she wanted everything to be perfect. And the day was going well. They had stopped for ice cream before going to look at wands, but they ran into someone unexpected.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter. I'm working on trying to make this one flow better, so expect that first.**

**A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone you recognize belongs to J K Rowling. The kids all belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Draco in Diagon Alley**

"Bailey! Up! Now!"

"Aw Mum," said Bailey, groggily.

"Don't give me that Bailey, you should have been up fifteen minutes ago," said Ginny. "You too Lilith! Up!"

"Mu-um," said Lilith from the next room.

"Don't you kids want to go to Diagon Alley?"

The girls flew out of bed at that statement, and were dressed in no less than five seconds.

After everyone was up and ready, Ginny got the kids into the family car (Harry insisted on having one although Ginny had no idea why) and drove everyone to London. After getting to the Leaky Cauldron and then into Diagon Alley, Ginny had them all split up: Jessica would take the twins to go look at brooms and such and Ginny would take the other three girls to shop for school things. Since it was Reagan's first year, Ginny wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

First, they stopped to buy robes. Not only did Reagan need them, but Bailey had grown two inches in the last year. Lilith had barely even grown half an inch so she was fine. Madame Malkin was very kind and found the perfect robes for Reagan.

Next, they stopped at Flourish & Blotts, for schoolbooks. Ginny got all of Jessica's books, while Lilith picked up some nice ones on the Dark Arts. Reagan got all of her new schoolbooks so it was off to buy a cauldron and take a trip to the Apothecary.

When that was finished, they found Jessica and the twins, and headed for the ice cream parlour to meet up with Harry and Ron and Hermione Weasley. They walked in, and Ginny got all the kids their ice cream and they waited.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ginny Weasley? Or Ginny Potter as I've recently been told," came a snide voice from behind them.

Ginny turned. "Malfoy," she growled. "What are you doing out of Azkaban?"

"I'm on parole," he replied with a sneer.

"For good behavior," said his wife Pansy Parkinson (or Malfoy now), coming up behind him.

"Don't make me laugh," said Ginny.

"Or hurl," said Lilith.

"Although we could do that by just looking at your face," said Bailey.

"Girls please, let me handle this," whispered Ginny.

"Yeah girls," said Draco's son, Draco Lucius Malfoy II, "Let Mummy fight your battles." His younger sister, Phippy Morosa Malfoy, laughed from behind her mother's back.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Jessica. "You can't even fight your _own_ battles."

"What are you looking at?" Malfoy (Senior) spat, for Reagan had been staring at him intently, for a long while.

"Oh it's just that your face looks a lot like a bit of phlegm I coughed up this morning," said Reagan matter-of-factly. "So I was wondering if your entire family looked like hacked-up slime balls, or if it was just you. But never mind, I can already see the answer."

The whole time she said this, she didn't glare or say it cruelly. She sounded more curious, as if she were asking the time or the weather.

Her family was in complete shock that Reagan had said something like that. She was usually so quiet and polite.

"Why you little—" said Draco, pulling out his wand.

"You'll want to put that down Malfoy," said Harry from behind him, "before you do something you'll regret."

"Or before we do something we won't," said Ron.

Malfoy turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointing their wands at him. "Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel King, and the Mudblood. Come to join the party have you?" he grimaced.

Hermione glared at him. "I've slapped you once before Malfoy, don't make me do it in front of your children."

"C'mon Draco," glared Pansy. "We don't want to be seen with riff-raff like _them_." She took her children by the arms and dragged them away from the scene.

"This isn't over, Potter," Malfoy growled.

"Yeah, yeah, and you'll get my little dog too," Harry replied. Malfoy glared confusedly as he followed his wife towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"What little dog?" asked Ron. "You don't have a dog."

"No, no, Ron. It's from a Muggle film," explained Hermione.

"A Muggle phlegm? What are you—?"

"No, _film_. It's a— never mind. I'll explain later."

After they had all finished their ice cream, Harry and Ron took Carter and Reagan to go get their wands while everyone else went out for more school supplies. Ginny and Hermione wanted to go but there wasn't room in the tiny shop. They all agreed to meet up outside Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

When Ron, Harry, and the kids entered Ollivander's, they discovered that Neville and his daughter Joan were waiting at the counter, while Mr. Ollivander was pulling boxes off shelves.

"Harry, Ron! Good to see you again. Buying wands I presume?" asked Neville.

"Well, we are in a wand shop, Neville," said Ron.

"Oh, right," replied Neville, cheeks going red.

"How are you Joan?" asked Carter.

"Fine," answered Joan quietly.

"Have you been here long?" Reagan inquired.

"Oh, no, just a few minutes. Mr. Ollivander's only just finished my measurements."

As soon as she uttered the word 'measurement' tape measures flew out of nowhere and began to measure arm lengths and shoulder width. Mr. Ollivander walked out of the back room.

"Well, well, new customers! How very exciting! Ah, Mr. Potter, lovely to see you again," Mr. Ollivander began.

"Same to you, Mr. Ollivander," replied Harry.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. A rather interesting choice at the time, but it got the job done, didn't it?"

"Yes, sir, it did."

"And Mr. Weasley!" said Mr. Ollivander, turning to him. "Willow and unicorn hair, fourteen inches, I believe! How does it suit you?"

"Just fine, sir. Saved my life more than once, you know," said Ron.

"As should a wand," replied Mr. Ollivander. "So, let's begin. Miss Longbottom, if you will?"

Joan timidly stepped forward as Mr. Ollivander took a box off a shelf to his left. "Rowan and dragon heartstring, ten inches, fine quality. Now if you'll just take it in your hand, like that, and give it a wave—". But Joan had barely even raised the wand before Mr. Ollivander had snatched out and put another in its place. This went on for a few minutes before—

"Bravo, oh bravo, dear child! Purple heart and dragon heartstring, nine and a quarter inches, a very interesting combination but perfect for charms," applauded Mr. Ollivander. "That will be seven galleons."

Neville finished congratulating Joan and paid Mr. Ollivander. "C'mon, Joan, we still have tons to buy," he called.

"Dad, can't I stay and watch Carter? And Reagan?" she added.

"Well, alright, but only for a few minutes. We have a schedule remember?"

"Alright then, who's next? Mr. Weasley perhaps?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

Carter walked up to the counter and waited for Mr. Ollivander to hand him a wand. "Here you are boy, ivy and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, excellent for transfiguration." Carter took the wand in his hand, but like before, Mr. Ollivander snatched it out again saying, "No, no, no, no, no. Try this one. Persimmon and unicorn hair, fifteen inches, a bit bendy." Carter took the wand in his hand and, when Mr. Ollivander didn't yank it out, he waved it across his face, hard. Purple sparks shot across the room, singeing a few empty wand boxes.

"Well, that's strange. This seems to be the wand for you, but it's a bit destructive isn't it?" Mr. Ollivander inquired. "That will be seven galleons," he added to Ron.

"Great job, Carter," Ron whispered to his son as he took out his moneybag.

"Wonderful, wonderful, we're making good time. All right Miss Potter, your turn," said Mr. Ollivander. "I do hope you'll be easier than your sisters. Jessica was simple enough, got hers on the third try. But Lilith? We tried every wand in the shop until I finally decided to make one for her personally. And Bailey was in here for four and a half hours trying to find one. But here you are. Cedar and dragon heartstring, twelve inches."

And so began the two hours and sixteen minutes of wand searching. Finally, after they seemed to have gone through the entire store, Mr. Ollivander handed her, "Mahogany and phoenix feather, twelve and three quarter inches, quite supple."

Reagan swiped the wand through the air and a big bang emitted while orange sparks flew out. Mr. Ollivander cheered, as did Harry, Ron and Carter. Neville and Joan had left after the first hour.

"Oh finally. Great job Reagan!" said Harry. He paid Mr. Ollivander and they all left the shop.

"Wow, that took a long time. I wonder where your mother went," pondered Harry.

"Sorry, Dad," said Reagan apologetically.

"Don't be, Reagan," said Harry, "At least you didn't take as long as Lilith and Bailey. Bailey took five hours and Lilith had to undergo a series of tests for weeks before Mr. Ollivander finally found the problem. He had to use a magical core that had never been used before. Can you believe she needed mermaid scales? That wand is one of a kind! Mr. Ollivander has started a whole new line of wands for kids just like Lilith. Well anyway, we best find Ginny…"

"And Hermione," added Ron.

"Right then, where--?" But a silver flash and the drop of a letter cut Harry off. He picked it up off the ground and read it. "It's from Ginny. She says they couldn't wait anymore and went back home. Hermione and the rest are there as well. She also forgot to pick up a pet for Reagan, so we'll go do that. You two coming?"

"Nah," said Ron, "We're going to get home but we'll see you on September first."

"Yeah, see you!" Harry called, as he and walked toward Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

Eeylop's was full of all types of creatures: cats, mice, toads, rats, dogs, and an assortment of unnamable creatures, but most of all, there were owls.

"Alright Rea', what would you like?" Harry asked.

Reagan looked around. "An owl," she said finally, and pointed to a small grayish-brown one with large yellow eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "You can pick anything. If you want a cat like Lilith—"

"No, I want that one."

"Alright," Harry consented. "Ma'am? Excuse me, ma'am? Could we get that little owl there? Yes that one. Thanks."

"Your lil' girl's got a good eye," said the shop keeper, "Tha's a Northern Saw-whet owl, that is. She's a smart one too, quite smart. Here you are now, here's a cage 'n' some mice to start off wif."

Reagan thanked the woman and they left Eeylop's. Harry and Reagan started toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, what're you going to call her?" Harry asked.

"Iris," replied Reagan.

A week later it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. That morning was chaotic and it was twenty minutes before eleven o' clock when they finally left for King's Cross Station. Reagan had never been more nervous, but she remained calm as she boarded the train that would, finally, take her to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please Review! Cookies to whoever guesses the correct movie Harry mentioned.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Get over it. I've said this twice before. I'd think you get it by now. FINALLY! IT'S HERE! TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH! 

Chapter 3 – Hogwarts at Last

_Thump_. "Ow!" Reagan was awoken by the sounds of Bailey hopping around across the room.

"What happened?" Reagan asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing, I just stubbed my toe on my trunk," said Bailey with gritted teeth. "Hey you better get up. Mum's going ballistic, she's convinced we're going to miss the train and Dad is still getting ready."

Reagan got out of bed, dressed, and walked into the kitchen. Her mother was frying some bacon and eggs while fretting around the kitchen.

"Oh! Reagan," said Ginny when she saw her, "You'll be wanting some breakfast. Right, breakfast." Ginny muttered all around the kitchen as she pulled out plates and cups.

"Here you are."

"Thanks Mum."

"Hurry up now, so you can pack."

"I packed last night," said Reagan, before taking a fork-full of egg.

"Oh wonderful. Good girl," said Ginny distractedly.

"Great job Reagan," said Jessica, walking in from the next room, "Planning ahead. You remind me more and more of me everyday."

"Really?" said Lilith walking in behind her. "And here I was thinking she actually had a head on her shoulders." Lilith winked at Reagan.

"Excuse me?" gasped Jessica. "If you think you're going to get away with those kind of comments at Hogwarts—"

"Oh shut up Jessica. Nobody cares if you're a prefect," retorted Lilith.

"Maybe you don't, but being a prefect is a great honor and obviously I was good enough—" Jessica boasted.

"Oh please. I can barely fit into the room next to your ego," Lilith complained.

Just then Bailey rushed into the room. "Mum, have you seen—?"

"Third drawer on the left," said Ginny absentmindedly.

Bailey rushed back into her room while Jessica and Lilith sat down to some bacon.

"Hurry up Bailey! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Ginny called.

All of a sudden there was a scurry of feet from upstairs and the twins rushed into the kitchen.

"Did I hear the word 'breakfast'?" Derek asked with a hungry gleam in his eye.

"Sit," ordered Ginny, and she placed some plates in front of them. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Mum?" asked Peyton, "When are we leaving for King's Cross?"

"_We _aren't going anywhere. The _girls _are leaving as soon as—"

Ginny walked over to the stairs and called up them, "YOUR FATHER GETS DOWN HERE!"

"What do you mean we're not going? We always go!" complained Derek.

"Not this year, you two are staying here with me," Ginny replied, scooping bacon onto Reagan's plate.

"But Mum—!"

"Quiet! Now I don't want to here another word on the subject."

Just then Bailey ran into the room.

"Are you finished yet Bailey?" Ginny asked exasperatedly.

"Almost. I'm just looking for—"

"Next to the coffee table, under the November edition of _Witch Weekly_," said Ginny with a sigh and a shake of the head.

Bailey ran into the living room and flew back into her room clutching a book. They heard a thud and the trunk closing.

"All packed!" called Bailey as she ran in and sat down at the table.

"Great," said Ginny with a tired expression. "That's everyone. HARRY! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Alright, I'm coming. You're making me fear for my life," Harry added, running down the stairs.

Five minutes later everyone was piled in the car except for Harry and Reagan, who were saying good-bye to a teary-eyed Ginny and a pouty set of twins.

"Have a great term Reagan," said Ginny quietly. "Don't forget to write."

"I won't," said Reagan as she hugged her mother.

"Here, I wrote you a letter," Ginny said as she wiped away a tear, " Don't read it until you get into Hogwarts, alright?"

"Okay."

"See you in a bit," Harry said to Ginny and the boys. He gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek, picked up Reagan's trunk, and walked towards the car. Reagan waved good-bye to her brothers and followed her father.

They arrived at King's Cross fifteen minutes before eleven o' clock, but by the time they got onto Platform nine and three quarters, they had only ten minutes to spare.

"Harry!" Lupin called from within the crowd.

"Hello Remus," said Harry, shaking his hand.

"Dropping off the girls I see."

"Yep, it's Reagan's first year."

"I know." Lupin smiled at Reagan.

"Hello all," said Angelina walking up with Katie and their kids.

"Hello," said Harry.

"Dad, I'm getting on the train," said Lilith coming up behind Harry.

"Me too. The prefects have their own compartment," said Jessica, also coming forward.

"Alright. Be good," said Harry giving them each a kiss on the top of the head. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" they both called over their shoulders as they went to join their friends.

Then Bailey and Odessa Lupin-Tonks came up and said good-bye to their fathers. They waited for Theo (T.J. to his friends) Weasley as he kissed his mother, Angelina, good-bye, and they got on the train.

Just then Neville walked onto the platform with his wife Luna and their daughter Joan. They spotted Harry right away and walked over.

"Hello Harry!" they called.

"Hello!" Harry waved back.

"Alright Joan, best get on. Don't want to miss the train on your first day," said Neville to his daughter.

"Yeah, or you might be forced to fly a magical car there and almost get yourself killed crashing into a murderous tree." Ron laughed as he walked up with Carter, Hermione and their other two, Paige and Basil, in tow.

Harry laughed with him. "Ah yes, the famous car flight to Hogwarts. Good times, good times."

"Good to see you mate," said Ron, giving him a hug.

"Same here," said Hermione, hugging him after Ron.

"Great to see you both!" Harry replied.

Then the whistle sounded, just as Charlie walked in with his two oldest: his daughter Tuesday and his son Aden.

"Hey Charlie! Over here!" Ron called to his brother.

"Hello all," Charlie smiled, as he walked up to them, "Sorry it took so long, you would never believe the Floo Network this morning…"

"That's alright Charlie, you just made it."

"Okay, great. Now kids, have a great term, write lots of letters, and… have fun," Charlie told his children.

"You got it Pops," said Tuesday, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Will do Dad," said Aden.

They walked away together and got on the train.

Harry turned to Reagan. "Alright Rea', have a good term."

"I will Dad."

"I love you, Reagan," said Harry.

"I know Dad, I love you too," said Reagan with a smile.

She waited for Carter and Joan as they said good-bye to their families. Then they picked up their trunks and carried them onto the train. They ran to nearest window and they waved to their parents as the Hogwarts Express left the station.

As soon as the platform was out of sight, they went hunting for a compartment. As far as they could tell, they were all full, but they finally looked through a window and saw that three kids were in there: one about their age, and two older ones who were talking to the younger. They walked into the compartment and placed their trunks in the luggage racks while the other three occupants talked in the background.

"Yeah, and don't talk to us at Hogwarts. We don't need to be embarrassed by our ickle-baby brother," grunted the biggest one. He was big and bulky, with brown hair and a constant grimace.

"Yeah, that's right, don't talk to us," said the other in agreement. He had blackish hair and looked thin and weak.

"Fine," said the youngest, looking the other way. He seemed quite upset and uncomfortable, like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Reagan, sensing his discomfort, looked over at Joan and then at Carter. When she realized they weren't going to do anything, she decided to stand up for the kid.

"Hey," she called out, standing up. The older kids turned around.

"Reagan," Carter hissed, "Sit down."

"No. They have no right to pick on him," Reagan retorted, glaring at the two older boys.

"Look here you little brat. That sniveling baby is our brother. We have every right to pick on him if we want to. So why don't you sit down and mind your own business, okay?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was enough.

Reagan backed away from him and ran from the compartment. The older kids laughed and turned around to give their brother some more grief. But not before the compartment door slammed open and Jessica walked in.

"Alright, what's going on in here?" Jessica scowled, looking around. Reagan walked in behind her with a smug grin on her face.

"What's it to ya?" said the oldest boy, towering over Jessica.

But Jessica didn't back down. "Listen you, I'm a prefect and my little sister here says you've been picking on her and her friends? If that's the case, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention."

"What! But we haven't even gotten to Hogwarts! Besides, I'm a seventh year. I don't have to listen to little fifth years like you." The boy puffed out his chest and bared his teeth at Jessica.

She scoffed at him. "Well you should have thought of that before you started acting out. And I'll make sure Professor McGonagall hears about your threat to me. Now I'll need to know your names." She eyed them.

The older boy sighed with frustration. "I'm Marvin Trucky, that's Darren Trucky."

Here you go," said Jessica, handing him a detention slip. "Now get out."

Marvin scowled and left the compartment, followed by Darren.

Jessica turned to Reagan and the other two. "Are you all alright?" she asked, "I hope he didn't hurt you."

"Yeah, we're okay," said Joan, barely above a whisper.

"And what about you," said Jessica, turning to the boy, "Are you alright?"

The boy looked up at her. "I'm fine," he said sadly, "Thanks." He went back to looking out the window.

"What's your name?" Jessica asked him.

"Meldon Trucky," said Meldon Trucky.

"Wait. Were those boys your brothers?" asked Jessica, obviously shocked.

"Yes," said Meldon with a sigh.

"Well if you they ever pick on you again, you come and find me. My name's Jessica Potter. Okay?" Jessica looked at him, concerned.

"Okay," Meldon replied. Jessica nodded and left the room.

Reagan was the first to speak. "Why do you let your brothers pick on you like that?"

Meldon turned and looked at her. "It doesn't bother me. They've been doing that to me ever since we were little kids. I think they're embarrassed by me."

"Well now you've got some friends to look out for you, "said Reagan with a smile. "My name's Reagan, and this is my cousin Carter and our friend Joan."

"So your that prefect's sister right? Which means your surname is Potter as well. Any relation to The Harry Potter?" Meldon asked hesitantly.

"Um, yes actually," said Reagan, frowning a bit. "He's my dad."

"Wow, really? I wish he were my dad."

"Well he's a great dad, but all the publicity isn't exactly a picnic," said Reagan with a sad smile.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before the door of the compartment burst open and two kids walked in.

"See Gary, I told you! There are already people in here! Why don't you ever listen to me?" said the girl.

"Well sorry if I'm not as smart as perfect little Regina," the boy said.

"Oh don't even start that!"

"C'mon, you know I've been living in your shadow my whole life!"

"Can we just leave already, before we further embarrass ourselves? Or do you have to rave in front of everyone?"

"Hey!" Joan shouted, "If you guys want to sit in here, it's alright with us."

"Really?" said the girl, "Thanks!"

The boy and the girl put their trunks in the luggage rack and sat across from Carter and Joan, right next to Meldon.

"Thanks again for letting us sit in here after the big scene my brother made," said the girl.

"Are you two twins?" Carter asked.

"Unfortunately," said the boy, "Gary and Regina Cruesum at your service."

"Why do you always introduce me?" Regina confronted Gary.

"Sorry, I didn't know!"

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself."

"Okay, gosh. Can't you just accept my apology?"

"Fine," said Regina.

"Fine," said Gary.

"Okaaay, wow, lots of love," said Carter. Reagan elbowed him in the ribs.

Just then a little witch pushing a cart filled with sweets opened the compartment door. "Anythin' off the trolley dears?" she asked.

"I'll get it," said Carter, and he went and bought a little of everything. When he came back into the compartment, he handed Gary and Regina each a chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty, and then gave some to Meldon. Afterward, he went back to his seat and split what was left with Joan and Reagan.

"Thanks!" said Regina, opening up her chocolate frog. "Hey, we didn't catch your names."

"Well I'm Carter, this is my cousin Reagan, and this is our friend Joan. Oh and that's our new friend Meldon," said Carter, pointing to each in turn.

"Cool," said Gary before taking a bite of his pasty. Regina nodded in agreement.

They went on for the rest of the train ride like this: laughing, telling jokes, and getting to know each other. But when they finally pulled into Hogwarts, their joy left them, and fear replaced it, because each and every one of them all had the same question going through their minds: Which house will I be in?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter why would I be wasting my time writing silly little fan fictions? Gotta ask yourselves this... **

Chapter 4 - Being Sorted

"Look, we're stopping!" said Regina excitedly.

Everyone ran to look out the window, but they couldn't see Hogwarts. Thus, they turned from it and walked out of the compartment.

"I can't believe we're here already," said Reagan.

"Yeah, it was a quick trip," said Carter.

"What house do you suppose you'll be in?" Meldon asked.

"Well my dad was in Gryffindor, but my mom was Ravenclaw, so I'm not sure," Joan said thoughtfully.

"Our mum was in Ravenclaw and our dad is a Muggle," said Gary, "We'll probably end up in Ravenclaw."

"Both of our parents were in Gryffindor," said Reagan pointing at herself and Carter, "And all of my siblings are there."

"My whole family's in Slytherin," Meldon said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" said Carter in surprise. Reagan elbowed him in the ribs.

"What my dear cousin means is that, well, you don't seem like the Slytherin type, so…"

"Are you saying I'm not tough enough to be in Slytherin?" accused Meldon.

"Um, yep that's it," said Carter. Joan elbowed him in the ribs.

"No,no,no. What we're saying is that you're a really nice guy and that's not exactly a Slytherin quality," said Joan. "It's a compliment," she added.

"Well I could be—" Meldon began.

But just then, they stepped off the train and they heard, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here now!"

They all turned and walked in the direction of the voice. Soon they came upon a huge man with a long scraggily graying beard. He had warm beetle black eyes and a kind smile.

"Well 'ello there Reagan," Hagrid said, smiling down at her.

"Hello Hagrid," she replied.

Joan leaned over and whispered, "You know him?"

"Sure. So do you. That's Hagrid. Our dads have talked about him before and he's come 'round our house a couple of times," Reagan whispered back.

"Oh yeah."

"Alrigh' now you lot, follow me," said Hagrid.

He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction until they reached a steep slope down the side of the cliff. The first years followed him as he climbed down calling, "Watch yer step now, watch yer step. I's a bit steep."

The first years went slipping and sliding down the slope. "Now, soon as we turn 'round this bend here, yer get yeh firs' look at Hogwarts," said Hagrid. They turned a corner and there were audible ooh's and aah's as the first years got their earliest glimpse of the school.

They got down to the bottom of the cliff where they found a small dock. There were a few small boats tied to some posts.

"Okay, four to a boat. No leanin' over the sides and no jumpin' out. Ever'body in," Hagrid said, climbing into a boat. He got one all to himself, and everyone else piled into some. Reagan, Joan, and Carter got into one with Meldon, while Gary and Regina got into one with a perky-looking girl with curly straw-colored hair and a chubby boy with white-blonde hair, both of whom were giggling uncontrollably with one another.

As soon as everyone had gotten into one, Hagrid shouted, "FORWARD!" and the boats all started moving of their own accord toward the other side of the lake.

The little boats surged to another cliff. At first it looked as if they were going to crash into the smooth rock, but as they got closer they discovered a curtain of ivy covering up a wide opening in the side of the stone.

"Heads down!" Hagrid called. They all bent forward as the boats entered the spacious cave. The boats flowed through a tunnel for a bit and then stopped suddenly at an underground harbor. All of the children strode out onto stones and pebbles. They followed Hagrid up through a dark passageway. They finally exited onto a damp lawn right in front of a castle. Before them stood two massive oak doors at the top of a stone staircase. They strode up the steps and crowded around Hagrid as he knocked once the hard wood.

The doors opened almost immediately and an exceptionally short wizard with a long white beard shuffled out of them. He had obviously been waiting close by.

He turned to Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid," he said. Hagrid nodded and moved past them into the school. The short wizard turned toward them. He barely came up to Reagan's midriff. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Flitwick," he said, smiling up at them. He then opened up the front doors and let the first years inside.

They crossed the threshold into a vast entrance hall, big enough to fit a dragon. The first years then followed Professor Flitwick to the right. Here was another set of large oak doors. But they turned right again into a small hallway. Professor Flitwick led them to a door at the very end of the hall and let them into it.

They stood in the middle of a small and empty room. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "Well, the start-of-term feast will be starting soon, but before it can begin you all must be sorted into one of the houses. There are four of them: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Whichever house you are sorted in will be something of a family while you are here. You will have classes with members of your house, sleep in your house dormitories, spend your free time in your house common room, and eat at your house table. At the end of the year, the House Cup will be awarded to the house with the most points. Points are awarded to those with good behavior or any other recognition. However, misbehavior of any kind will lose you points."

"Now," Professor Flitwick went on, "the Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. I will come back when we are ready for you." Professor Flitwick made for the door. "Try and smarten yourselves up a bit, eh?" he smiled, slipped out the door, and closed it behind him.

Nobody said a word for a few moments before Regina turned to Reagan and asked, "How are we going to be sorted, exactly?"

"I'm not sure. Jessica said it was against the rules to say. Lilith said not to worry about it, that it was a breeze, but Bailey said that it was very hard and painful. But I'm sure she was only joking," she added as she caught the looks on every ones' faces.

"Yeah, well, my dad said that I should ask my uncles Fred and George if I really wanted to know, but then my mom elbowed him in the ribs," said Carter.

"My dad just said it wasn't as bad as everybody made it out to be and my mom told me to check for Pitambars," said Joan.

Reagan rolled her eyes behind Joan's back, while Carter convincingly turned a snort of laughter into a coughing fit. Regina and Gary looked confused.

"What's a Pit… Pit, whatever you said?" Gary asked.

"Pitambars," said Joan, completely serious, "They're little yellow creatures that look like strands of hair. They usually hide in clothing where they can attach themselves to your head. If they do get attached, they probe your brain and make you forget things."

"Riiiiight…" said Regina, looking skeptical.

But just then, Professor Flitwick came back, and he led them all back down the hall and to the right, in front of a large door.

Professor Flitwick, being too short to pull the door open, tapped it with his wand. The door creaked open and light flooded the faces of the first years'.

Every person in the Great Hall was staring at them. Reagan felt her face go red as many people whispered when she passed.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, that's the youngest Potter girl."

Candles burned brightly, floating near the ceiling, which, to Joan's horror, was moving and squirming about.

"It's alright Joan," said Carter comfortingly, "They're only clouds. My mum told me how the ceiling in here is enchanted to reflect the sky outside."

"Oh, okay then," said Joan, straightening up, "I just thought an Erazahtor had gotten to it."

"What's an—?" but Reagan was cut off by Professor Flitwick clearing his throat. While they had been talking, Flitwick had been to a back room and was now placing a wrinkly, old hat on a small, wooden stool. No sooner had Professor Flitwick stepped away then the hat began to sing:

_Welcome to Hogwarts kids,_

_I'm the Sorting Hat._

_I'll pick the House that's best for you,_

_And that will be that._

_Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?_

_Gryffindor or Slytherin?_

_There are four Houses to choose from._

_Which one will you be in?_

_In Ravenclaw, they're rather smart,_

_If you've an intelligent mind._

_If you value brains before brawn,_

_Then here you'll find your kind._

_In Hufflepuff you'll find true friends._

_They're honest and they're just._

_This is the best House for you_

_If you value trust._

_In Gryffindor you must be noble,_

_You must be loyal and brave._

_If you value strength of the heart,_

_Then this is the House you crave._

_In Slytherin it's cleverness_

_That will get you a place_

_Among the wizards just like you_

_That contain cunning grace._

_So take a seat beneath my brim_

_And listen close to me._

_For I will tell you the name of the House_

_In which you ought to be._

As the Sorting Hat finished, the Great Hall erupted into applause. When the clapping had died down, Professor Flitwick stepped forward once more.

"Now when I call your name, please come and sit on the stool. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you shall be sorted." Professor Flitwick looked at the top of a long list of undoubtedly all the first years' names.

"Allen, Mitchell," Flitwick called out.

A tall, brown-haired boy stepped forward and sat on the stool. He did not look frightened in the least. Professor Flitwick (standing on a stool of his own) placed the Hat on Mitchell's head. Finally, after a few minutes, the Sorting Hat yelled with a voice that filled the Hall, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy got up off the stool and went to sit at his House table, while applause came from the Hufflepuffs.

"All we've got to do is wear a hat?" Carter whispered, "And I was worried…"

"Bjork-Edgecomb, Duane."

The Hall went quiet again as Duane took his place on the stool. No sooner had the Hat touched his head had it called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Next, "Cam, Drisella" was made a Slytherin. And after her "Corner, Quigley" was made the first Gryffindor.

Then "Crabbe, Chutney" was sorted into Slytherin and after her "Cruesum, Gary" rang through the Hall.

Regina gave her brother a quick pat on the shoulder before he went up and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and it only took a few moments before the Hat decided, "RAVENCLAW!"

Next it was Regina's turn. It barely took any time at all for the Hat to shout out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped for Regina, but she didn't know whether to be happy or not. She was in the House she had wanted to be in, but she wasn't with her brother. She pondered this as "Duke, Ingrid" and "Finch-Fletchley, Fiona" were both sorted into Hufflepuff.

And then "Gronlings, Samantha" was called out. A small girl stepped forward, but she immediately drew in all the attention in the Great Hall. In front of her she pushed a read and white cane. When she got to the stool, she groped for it before she sat down curtly and her wide, pearly eyes disappeared under the Hat.

"What's the cane for?" Joan asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" said a voice behind her. It was the girl with the straw-colored hair who had been riding in the boat with Regina and Gary. "She's blind."

"Blind?" said Carter, "Isn't that when you can't see?"

"You didn't know?" the girl asked, shocked.

"Well in the wizarding world you don't get many blind people," Reagan said. "They invented a spell centuries ago to rid people of that."

"She must be Muggle-born," Joan decided, "Otherwise her parents would have had that spell performed on her."

Just then the Sorting Hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Samantha Gronlings stood up, directed herself to where the clapping was the loudest, and walked to the Gryffindor table, pushing her cane in front of her.

After Samantha, "Hamilton, Xavier" was sorted into Slytherin and "Jones, Octavia" was put in Hufflepuff. Then "Knapp, Lisa" became the next Gryffindor.

Finally, after "Li, Ping" became a Ravenclaw, "Longbottom, Joan" rang out through the Great Hall. Joan looked terrified as she stumbled up to the stool. But right before Flitwick placed the Sorting Hat on her head, she snatched it away from him and stuck her hand inside it, feeling around. Then she withdrew her hand and placed it on her head.

Reagan groaned and put her head in her hands. Professor Flitwick looked stunned. This had never happened to him before. Carter, like most of the Great Hall, was doubled over with laughter. Joan either didn't mind or couldn't hear them all as she sat below the Hat, shuffling her feet. The little they could see of her face looked anxious. But very suddenly the Hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

As Joan stepped away from the stool, looking quite relieved, she tripped to a mixture of tumultuous applause from the Gryffindors and hysterical laughter from the rest of the school. She stood up and walked hurriedly to the Gryffindor table.

The next few people went by in a blur. "MacMillian, Kelly" was put in Hufflepuff, and then "Malfoy, Phippy" was placed (to no one's surprise) in Slytherin. She sneered as she walked past Reagan to join the Slytherin table.

After her was "Mann, Harold" who was the blonde boy sitting in the same boat with Gary and Regina. Then there was "Nott, Timothy", "Oski, Esmerelda", "Pirth, Andrea", "Pollka, Pam" (the curly-haired blonde girl they had been speaking with earlier), and then finally "Potter, Reagan."

The Great Hall went so quiet, you could hear a spider breathing. No one spoke, or even whispered, as Reagan took a seat on the little stool. She was feeling panicky. Every eye was on her, or at least until the Hat was placed on her.

The Sorting Hat was so wide that it slipped right over her eyes and most of her nose. She stared into the brown fabric that was the Hat.

_Ahhh, a challenge, _the Hat whispered in her ear. Reagan jumped in surprise.

_Yes, I definitely see bravery here, an abundance of kindness, and wisdom beyond your years… _the Hat was saying, _But I cannot deny that the Snake speaks strongly in you…_

_Please, _Reagan thought, _anything but Slytherin. My father would hate me if I was in Slytherin._

_Interesting, you feel Slytherin will be your downfall. You have a need for acceptance, especially in the eyes of those who love you. Yes loyalty speaks loud in you, and courage shall overcome the whisper from the House you fear. So I suppose I shall put you in…_

"GYFFINDOR!"

The Hat shouted the last word and then it was swiped off her head, where she could see the whole of Gryffindor House on their feet, clapping wildly. But no one clapped harder than her sisters.

Reagan practically jumped off the stool and ran to the Gyffindor table, where she shook hands and was clapped on the back, before taking her seat in between Joan and Samantha Gronlings.

Now all they had to do was wait for Carter. "Richmond, Urien" was called up next and was placed in Slytherin. Then "Simpson,Clifford" was put in Ravenclaw. "Thomas, Kenneth" was made the next Gryffindor. Then another Gryffindor was made out of "Tipkins, Ned". Up next was "Toll, Wolfgang" in Slyherin and then "Trucky, Meldon."

Reagan was immensely nervous for her new friend. She wanted him to be in Gryffindor, but what of his heritage? But her question was answered almost immediately as the Hat sang out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table cheered. In the midst of all the clapping, Reagan scanned the Slytherin table until she found Meldon's two brothers. They looked half ecstatic, half raging. But who cared? Reagan slapped Meldon on the back as he took the seat opposite her, next to Lilith.

Reagan and Joan looked over at Carter. He was looking exceedingly worried, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

They waited as "van Lux, Oscar", "Vicelli, Bella", and "Walters, Vladimir" were all sorted. There were only two left now: Carter and a tall, black boy with a thin face.

"Weasley, Carter," Professor Flitwick called out.

Carter almost fell over his own feet in his excitement. He sat under the Sorting Hat patiently until, "GRYFFINDOR!" could be heard all through the hall.

Carter beamed as he walked towards his friends. Reagan and Joan both hugged him tightly before he sat down on Joan's other side.

After the last boy, "Zabini, Boyle" was sorted into Slytherin, the Sorting Hat was carried out of the Great Hall and a tall, shrewd-looking woman stood up, her graying hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said curtly, nodding to the room at large, "For those of you who do not know, my name is Professor McGonagall. I can see that you are all starving so I will leave the start-of-term notices until after the feast."

The whole Hall cheered as Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and food magically appeared onto the tables.

And it was such wonderful food. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, baked chicken, green beans, broccoli cheese soup, corn-on-the-cob, buttered dinner rolls, garlic bread, spaghetti and meatballs, stroganoff, goulash, ham-and-cheese sandwiches on toasted white bread, chicken strips, and so much more. Reagan had never seen so many of her favorites in one place.

When most peoples' plates where clear, the dinner vanished to be replaced by desserts. Delicious desserts of all kinds. Chocolate cake, treacle tart, apple pie, peach cobbler, every flavor of ice cream, cherry cheesecake, brownies, sugar cookies, chocolate cookies, slices of fudge, lemon wedges, Turkish delight, and everything else imaginable. By the end of it, Reagan and her sisters were so stuffed they could have burst.

When all the food had vanished, Professor McGonagall stood up once more.

"I trust you all had an excellent supper. But now down to business. First off, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Warner."

A young witch stood up from beside Professor Flitwick and gave a bow. She was very pretty, with bright blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She sat back down and Professor McGonagall continued.

"Anyway, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, as you older children know. Quidditch try-outs will be held within the next few weeks. Ask your House Team Captain about a specific date."

Bailey made a mental note to see Jennifer Spinnet, Gryffindor's Quidditch Team Captain.

"…and list of all banned objects can be found on Mr. Filch's office door. Are there any questions?" When no one raised their hand, she went on, " Right then, off to bed now. Prefects will lead the first years to their House dormitories. Good night."

Jessica, now in her element, rose to the head of the group. "If all the first years will please follow me," she stated, "I will lead you to Gryffindor Tower."

The first years, ten in all, rose from their respective seats and followed Jessica out of the Hall. She lead them down passageway after passageway. They got a great thrill when the staircase they were on suddenly decided to move. But eventually, the made it to the front of an oil painting of a very large woman dressed in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked inquiringly of Jessica.

"Canis Major," replied Jessica confidently.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said and she swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall. They crawled through the hole, and when they were all through, Jessica called for their attention.

"Now everyone, this is the common room. Boys' dormitories are on the left, girls on the right. The password is 'Canis Major'. Does anyone have any questions? Good, then you'd best be off to bed. Term start tomorrow."

After Reagan and Joan had bid good night to Carter, they climbed the staircase to the girls' dormitory and went through the door with _First Years _on the front.

All the other girls were already in their pajamas and were unpacking their trunks.

Reagan stepped forward. "Hello," she said politely, "I'm Reagan Potter and this is Joan Longbottom. I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Regina Cruesum laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so. I'm Regina Cruesum, by the way." she said to the other two girls.

"I'm Lisa Knapp," said a girl with blonde hair. Her pajamas were hot pink and she had matching nails.

"I'm Samantha Gronlings," said the other girl. Up close, Reagan could tell she was blind. Her eyes were brown, but they had that milky covering. "And just so I can avoid any later questions, yes I am blind."

"What's that?" Lisa asked.

"You don't know what blind is?" Samantha asked, astonished.

Regina looked at Lisa. "Are you a pure-blood?" she asked.

Lisa smiled. "Yep, everyone in my whole family are wizards."

"Well that explains it," said Regina.

"How so?" Samantha wanted to know.

"There are spells and potions to cure blindness," said Regina. "It's quite uncommon to have a blind wizard. You Muggle-born?"

"Yes, I believe so. No one in my family had ever heard of Hogwarts before I got my letter."

"Then that's why you haven't been cured. You parents didn't know."

"Now you get to choose for yourself, I suppose," said Reagan.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm bushed. G'night!" and Samantha disappeared behind her hangings.

One by one they all fell asleep, until Reagan was the only one left awake. It had been an eventful day. One she would never forget, she supposed. Reagan rolled onto her side and before she could think another thought, she had fallen fast asleep.

**Whoo-hoo! I finally finished this chapter! It took me forever, this is the longest one yet! Anyway, I hope you liked it!** **Chapter five will be coming in due time. Bear with me people! Thanks for reading!**


	5. The People Beta Chapter

This was done by the beta, not the author. I figured it might be easier to see who belonged to who while reading, instead of going back to chapter one and reading it over.

**Harry/Ginny:**

Jessica Alumit: 15

Lilith Harper: 13

Bailey Morgan: 12

Reagan Paisley: 11

Derek Fabian and Peyton Gideon: 6

Ron/Hermione:

Carter Benjamin: 11

Paige Kendra: 8

Basil Barnabus: 4

Bill/Fleur:

Jean Claude (J.C.): 20 : Works at Gringotts

Winnifred (Winnie) Marie: 17 (Goes to Beauxbatons)

Beau Michel: 9 (Will go to Beauxbatons)

Fred/Angelina 

Hank Curtis and Ralph Craig: 14 (Adopted)

Theodore Jordan (T.J.): 12

Zachary (Zach) Lee: 9

George/Katie 

Lawrence (Larry) Jacob: 15

Shawn Paul: 13

Brandon Joseph: 3

Percy/Penelope:

Lester Franz: 17

Lindsey Rachel: 16

Charlie/Maricara (OC)

Tuesday Leanne: 15

Aden Gregory: 12

Hogan Hunter: 10 (Will go to Durmstrang)

Petar Andrei: 9 (Will go to Durmstrang)

Mihas Ioan: 5 (Will go to Durmstrang)

Neville/Luna:

Joan Alexandra: 11

Remus/Tonks:

Odessa Voya: 12

Kymira Repleke: 7

If you noticed that some kids go to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang while their siblings to go Hogwarts, it's because of Sarah's reasoning:

**If you were born in England, Scotland, Ireland, those places you'll be down for Hogwarts, as the nearest school. In Romania, Bulgaria, those places, you'll be down for Durmstrang. In and around France, Beauxbatons. Review if you have questions.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Okay so, I don't own nothing. I wouldn't even own it if that was grammatically correct.**

Chapter 5 – Professor Tacey Warner

Bailey sat up in bed, momentarily disoriented, before she remembered where she was. She smiled as she got out of bed and walked over to the window. It was still dark outside, except on the horizon, where Bailey could see the hazy, yellow glow of the rising sun. She had always been an early riser.

She quickly changed into her robes and grabbed her broomstick, an Atalanta Racer. Making sure the three other girls in her house were asleep, she left the dormitory. Bailey quickly walked down the stairs, into the common room, and out of the portrait hole.

Bailey loved being awake when no one else was. It freed her up to do whatever she wanted without the fear of anyone watching. She had an image to uphold, after all. Right now, however, she didn't care what anybody else thought. She didn't care because she was going onto the pitch.

Unlike the rest of her sisters, Bailey had inherited her parent's love for Quidditch. She had practiced all summer and hoped that she would be good enough to make the team this year, as she had been too young to try out last year. Bailey loved Quidditch more than anything in the world and hoped to play for her favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies, someday.

The sun was rising higher as Bailey stepped out onto the pitch. She slipped on the wet grass as she made her way to the center. Bailey looked around at the goal posts and stands, imagining hundreds of faces cheering just for her. She could hear them now: _Potter! Potter! Potter!_

But then Bailey realized it wasn't just her imagination. Someone was walking out onto the pitch, calling her name.

It was the caretaker, Ms. Brimborian.

"Potter!" she shrieked again, "What are you doing out here, Potter? The sun has not risen, therefore you have no permission to be out of bed!"

"There aren't any rules that—"

"I shall be the decider of that," Brimborian growled. She grabbed hold of Bailey's upper arm and proceeded to drag her toward the front doors, but Bailey wrenched her arm away.

"I wish to see the headmistress," she demanded.

"What was that?"

"The headmistress," Bailey stated, "I wish to speak with her."

"And why should I let you?" Brimborian ordered.

"Because I have the right to speak to Professor McGonagall as a student."

"Well there's no reason to get the headmistress involved—"

"If you won't let me see her, I can always talk to her at breakfast, or any meal for that matter," Bailey threatened.

Ms. Brimborian was known to make up rules and punish students for breaking them. The teachers were usually too busy to argue, but the headmistress had no problem looking over the rules at a student's request. Brimborian had gotten into trouble before for handing out punishments without just cause. The best way to handle her, in the end, was to threaten her with McGonagall.

"Okay, okay," Brimborian faltered, " I guess you're right. I don't recall anything in the rules about being up this early. But make sure it doesn't happen again, or I will appeal to Professor McGonagall to make a change in the rules." And with that she stormed off, in an even worse mood than before.

_She's gonna be agony today_, Bailey thought.

But soon this did not matter because before long Bailey was soaring through the air, racing birds, diving through clouds, and basically showing off. But then again, that's who Bailey was.

Bailey was also a big eater and by seven o'clock her stomach was louder than the wind blowing in her ears. Landing near the front doors, she dismounted and ran to meet Odessa, who had been watching nearby.

"You looked great today Bailey. You're definitely gonna make the team," Odessa praised.

"You really think so?" Bailey queried.

"Without a doubt," said Odessa confidently.

"Well thanks, but I'm not that good."

"Don't be thick. You're great!"

"Whatever," Bailey waved off the last bit of praise. "Hey look! Food!"

Bailey raced over to the table, grabbed a plate, and started stuffing her face. Jessica, who was sitting across from her, froze with a forkful of food halfway to her mouth and stared.

"Hungry are you?" she asked.

Bailey nodded between bites. "Ah ahwess ugeh ahta hatit," she choked out.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Jessica snapped. Bailey glared and kept eating.

But she quickly stopped when Lilith walked into the room.

Lilith had breath-taking beauty. She had always had it. So it wasn't a surprise when heads turned as she walked into the great hall. What was a surprise was her outfit.

Lilith was wearing robes, as usual, with her checkered black-and-violet pants and her purple _Jinxed Jackanapes: Live in Concert_ T-shirt. But her robes, it seemed, had been cut so that they only went down to mid-thigh and the sleeves reached her mid-upper arm. Bailey wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure that this outfit wasn't allowed.

Sure enough, Professor McGonagall stepped down from her seat and made a beeline straight for Lilith, who was heading towards the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Potter," she said brusquely, "What're you wearing?"

"Like it Professor?" Lilith responded, "I made it myself."

"And what, dare I ask, prompted that?"

"Oh well I was getting a little bored with the same-old, same-old. Thought I'd spice it up a bit."

"Well I believe that this is a serious breach in—"

"No disrespect Professor," said Lilith, "but I've read through the entire rule book, and never once is it mentioned that this is not allowed. The only thing about dress-code that is mentioned at all, in fact, is that all students must wear robes, and, as you can see, I am wearing them."

McGonagall stood in silence for a moment before she turned to Jessica. "Miss Potter? Is this true?"

Jessica, who was still in shock over the fact that Lilith had read the whole rule book, nodded blankly.

"Very well," said McGonagall, "You may continue to wear that outfit. But I want nice pants or skirts, no denim jeans, and dress shirts from now on."

Lilith wasn't happy about dress shirts, but this was a start. "You got it Professor!"

McGonagall nodded curtly and went back to her seat, as Lilith took hers. Everyone was still staring, shocked at what had just went down. Lilith turned around. "What are you all looking at?" Everyone went back to eating and a sense of normalcy ensued.

As things were settling down, Reagan and her crew entered the Great Hall. They crossed over to the Gryffindor table and took their respective seats around Bailey, Lilith, and Jessica.

"Whoa, cool outfit!" Regina exclaimed.

Lisa Knapp nodded in agreement. "You may just start a new trend!"

"Well I, for one, am appalled to see my sister wearing such garments. I'll be writing to Mum explaining the situation, you know," Jessica stated as she stood up.

"Whatever." Lilith waved her off and continued eating her toast.

Just before Jessica left however, Professor Vrubel came around and handed each student his or her schedule. Bailey received hers first and jumped off to Potions with Odessa and a few other friends. Reagan obtained hers and departed for Defense against the Dark Arts with Joan and Carter. Lilith got her schedule, finished her toast, and headed for Divination. And Jessica received her schedule last and went off to Transfiguration.

Bailey walked in to her first Potions class of the year to discover that Professor Slughorn hadn't changed a bit. As soon as she stepped into the classroom, Slughorn put an arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the front of the class.

"Bailey!" he boomed, "How's that old dad of yours?"

"Fine."

"Wonderful, wonderful. And you? How was my star pupil's summer?" Bailey was extremely good at Potions for reasons no one could quite fully understand.

"Fine."

"Brilliant! Good to hear it. Now you sit up here beside me. Your friends as well. Right here now." Slugorn steered her into the seat right in front of him. Odessa and Diana Fiala and Leona Singh, two more of Bailey's friends, sat around her. The girls glanced back at the Gryffindor second year boys, who were all seated at a table in the very back, wishing they could sit back there too.

But Slughorn decided to start his lesson.

"Welcome back to another year! I'm glad to see that you all made it back safely. Now, to get started, I would like you brew me your favorite potion from last year, just to see what you've remembered. Alright now, get started," finished Slughorn, stepping behind his desk.

The classroom was filled with the sound of rustling books and papers as everyone turned to their favorite potion in their potions books. Bailey found the page for the Calming Draught and started gathering her ingredients. She liked the Calming Draught because she thought it might come in handy if she made it on the Quidditch team.

While Bailey was brewing, Lilith was busy telling fourth years to get their eyes back in their heads.

"Do you want me come over their and pop 'um back in their sockets _for _you?"

The fourth years hurried away, glancing back at her every so often. Lilith ignored them and ran to catch up with her friend Ella Brock. Ella was in Hufflepuff. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was very tall, even more so than some of the seventh years. And at that particular moment Ella was chatting animatedly with Mary Ingram.

Mary Ingram was in Ravenclaw and another of Lilith's friends. She was smart, to say the least, but most people wondered how she got into Ravenclaw in the first place because she was the dimmest student in her year. Lilith couldn't remember her ever getting a grade higher than an Acceptable.

"Lil'! Over here!" Ella waved and Lilith hurried to catch up.

"Hey guys, what've you got first?" Lilith whipped out her schedule and the other two did the same. While they were comparing, another girl walked up and took out hers.

Her name was Jezebel Swamp and she was in Slytherin. She was part of the group that most people called the Four House Feminists, which included Lilith, Ella, and Mary, along with herself. She was like most Slytherins: snobby, rude, and rich. But Jezebel was different somehow. Lilith wasn't quite sure why, but she got the strangest feeling that deep down, Jezebel had a good heart and that someday she might even save Lilith's life. Lilith had gotten this feeling the first day she had ever met Jezebel and had had it ever since.

"Hey Jez'. Let's see your schedule," said Lilith.

Jezebel sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes, but handed over schedule.

"Cool," said Lilith, "You and I have Herbology and Divination together. El'? We have Charms, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. And Mary? We have Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Have you met the new teacher?" Mary asked.

They all shook their heads. "Her name's Warner isn't it? Professor Warner?" said Ella. Lilith nodded.

"Well _I _heard she's a right slob, and she's _very_ young. Plus, she isn't even a professional! My parents don't pay good money to send me here for a _second class_ education," Jezebel sniffed.

"Oh, pipe down Jez'," said Lilith, "I'm sure she's fine. My dad says he knows her from his days teaching here."

"You're dad taught here?" said Ella, "I thought he was an Auror."

"Nah," said Lilith, "He was tired of the Ministry after he defeated Voldemort. They were too stupid, so he didn't feel like working for them. He became a teacher here instead, until my sister Bailey was born. Then he retired so he could spend more time with us."

"Oh yeah," said Mary, "I think you told us that."

Lilith looked at her watch. "Oh man, Jezebel! We better hurry unless we want to be late for our first Divination lesson!"

Everyone said quick goodbyes and hurried off to one classroom or another. While Lilith ran to Divination, Reagan and her friends were just walking into Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Good morning," said Professor Warner as they walked in. "Pick a number and sit at the desk that matches it."

They all picked a number out of a large hat that Professor Warner was holding and walked farther into the room.

"What number did you get?" Reagan asked Joan.

"Eighteen," replied Joan, "You?"

"Twelve. Carter?"

"Eight," he said.

They all found their seats and sat in them, facing the board. They had this class with the Slytherins, so it wasn't exactly a surprise when Phippy Malfoy and her cronies, Drisella Cam and Chutney Crabbe, walked into class sneering and looking at their numbers with disgust.

"These are so stupid," Phippy sighed, crinkling her nose at the slip of paper.

"Seriously, " said Drisella in her drab voice.

"I got, uh… an H." Chutney squinted at her paper and frowned.

"That's a four, stupid," said Phippy exasperatedly, turning Chutney's paper right side up.

Shaking her head, Phippy strolled down an aisle while looking at her paper. She stopped at the desk right beside Reagan's, glanced at the number on the desk, glanced at her paper, and sat down. She turned and glanced at Reagan, next at Carter in front of her, and then at Joan behind her.

"I see my first-rate luck has brought me you three to deal with," sneered Phippy.

"Looks like it," said Reagan.

"If you think you can just—"

"Alright!" said Professor Warner, walking into the classroom, "I need everyone's complete and undivided attention for a few moments."

The whole class fell silent as she wrote on the board:

_Professor Tacey Olivia Warner, 26, loves music, laughter, teaching, and ham sandwiches, but hates disruptive students._

She put down the chalk and turned to face the class.

"Class," she said, "I will not tolerate any sleeping, talking, horseplay, disrespect, or bad-mouthing of ham sandwiches." The class laughed; Professor Warner smiled. "You are, however, allowed to laugh." The class chuckled again. "If you do any of the things I listed in my class, you will receive detention, no questions asked. However, if you feel like doing any of these things, you may move to the soundproof area in the back of the room." Everyone turned to look at the extended part of the classroom; there were ten desks and two twin beds in the space. A golden line ran along the floor, up the surrounding walls, and across the ceiling. Professor Warner pointed to the line and told them it was a Sound Barrier Charm.

"Whenever you enter it, whatever you say, cannot be heard in here. Therefore, if you feel like being loud, disruptive, or sleeping, you can proceed to the back of the room and do however you please. But be warned," she said, her tone suddenly stern, "I will continue teaching this class as usual for whoever's in the room, but for those that do not attend class will not be given anything from the lesson. There will be no penalty for skiving or for sitting in the Back Room, except for the fact that you will be missing out on your education and facing the possibility of failing. It's your life. It's your choice." She paused, letting her words sink in. Tacey turned around so they wouldn't see her grin; she had them.

She turned back around, putting on a stern face. "So," she started, "who wants to sit in the Back Room? If so, please come up here and sign your name on this clipboard."

No one moved.

Professor Warner smiled. "I thought not."

Forty-five minutes later, the bell rang and the class piled out of the room. They all whispered about Professor Warner's lecture at the beginning of class.

"I think she's cool," said Carter as they walked to their next class.

"She scares me," said Joan, shivering.

"Aw, c'mon Joan, she's not that bad," said Regina.

"I think she's going to be a great teacher," said Reagan.

"Something's wrong," Samantha said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Reagan asked.

"Nothing," Samantha shook her head, "She just seemed sad, that's all."

They all stared at her.

"I didn't think so," Carter said.

"Yeah well, you weren't really listening to her voice now were you."

Carter stared.

"Try closing your eyes sometimes. Maybe you'll see better," and with that she hurried off ahead of them.

"Touchy, isn't she?" said Carter.

Regina elbowed him.

"Man, what is wrong with the girls in this school?" said Carter exasperatedly as he turned into a bathroom.

"Well, one thing's for sure," said Joan, "I am _never_ misbehaving in that class."

* * *

By the end of the day, Bailey was exhausted. She had been through new classes and had even practiced her Quidditch after dinner. Tomorrow she was going to ask Jennifer Spinnet when Quidditch tryouts were supposed to take place. Until then, she would just have to keep practicing. 

Bailey walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. Jessica was sitting on one of the chairs, reading what looked like some official documents.

"Whatcha reading there, Jess?" she asked.

Jessica stood up suddenly. "Nothing," she said defensively, and stormed off to her common room.

Bailey frowned. Something was going on with that girl. But before she could pursue the matter, Reagan walked in.

"Hey Rea'," called Bailey.

"Hey Bai'," Reagan smiled.

"You going to bed?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day.

"Well, g'night!"

"Night."

As soon as Reagan left the room, Lilith came in. She looked steamed.

"So. Lil'. How was your day?" Bailey thought she knew.

"Stupid."

"What happened?"

"Stupid Zarathustra thinks I have the Gift of Sight and wants me to take extra lessons with him to 'enhance my power'. I swear, he's worse than Trelawney," ranted Lilith.

"What made him think that?" asked Bailey.

"He used me as an example and had me read his tea cup. I predicted that he would soon come down with a cold and at the end of class, he sneezed! So now he thinks I'm a Seer."

"Just 'cause he sneezed?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to bed."

Lilith frowned.

"Sorry, I'm tired!"

"Whatever."

"Really!"

"Whatever, go."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"No, I wouldn't want you to lose sleep."

"Aw, c'mon that's not fair."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

Lilith got up and passed Bailey on the stairs.

"What?!" Bailey said.

"I never said I wasn't going to bed," Lilith shrugged.

Bailey shook her head as she watched her walk up the stairs.

"Sisters!" she sighed, as she stepped into her dormitory.

* * *

**Okay so, sorry it took so long! I've been so busy with my PiratesfFan-fic, that this one was put on hold and I'm so sorry! Hope you liked this chapter anyway! Please review! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.

B/N: Sorry this took so long, Sarah sent me the chapter about a week and a half ago, and I just kept forgetting to post it. Anyway. My apologies. Also, she is almost finished with the next chapter. She is working furiously to get this finished before Deathly Hallows comes out.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Two Secrets**

Jessica ran down the corridor, looking behind her to make sure no one was following. It was of the utmost importance that no one knew what she was doing.

When she reached the Owlrey, she quickly pulled open the door and stepped inside. Making sure that no one was in the tower, she called over her black-and-white owl, Boris.

"Here Boris," she said, "Take this straight to 167 Dark Wood Avenue, Hartgrass Estates in London." She leaned in to whisper in the tiny owl's ear. "The Malfoy Manor." And with that, she fled.

Lilith woke up too early. She never woke up at five, _ever_, unless something woke her. No one else in the dormitory was awake, but she had this nagging feeling that she needed to get up. She stepped into her slippers, put on her robe, and walked out of the room. She closed the door softly and turned around just in time to see Jessica turning the knob on her dormitory door.

"Jessica?"

She turned around in surprise. "Lilith. What are you doing up?"

Lilith frowned. "I was about to ask you the same question."

Jessica blinked a bunch of times and suddenly turned defensive. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

"I'm just asking, as a concerned sister."

"Well don't, I'm fine."

"Are you Jess? You've been acting pretty strange lately, everyone's noticed."

"Yeah well, who asked you? You're just a kid, what do you know?"

"I'm only sixteen months younger than you."

"That doesn't mean you know anything about what I'm going through."

"Jessica, what's wrong? You can talk to me, I'm your sister."

This time it was Jessica's turn to frown. "That remains to be seen."

And, leaving Lilith with a million questions, she hastily ran into her dormitory and shut the door.

At breakfast that morning, Lilith recounted what had happened with their sister to Bailey and Reagan. They waved it off as Jessica just being angry about something, but Lilith wasn't so sure. She had noticed that Jessica wasn't at breakfast. That said something right there.

"So what's for breakfast?" Lisa Knapp, Reagan's dorm-mate, asked as she walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"The usual," said Reagan.

"I think I'll just have some toast," replied Lisa, sitting down and grabbing a slice.

"Strawberry jam?" asked Joan.

"No thanks, don't like that stuff," said Lisa, waving it away.

"What?!" shrieked Carter and Joan in unison.

"Have you ever tried it?" Joan asked, shocked.

"No, I just don't like little seeds," said Lisa, crinkling her nose.

"Aw. C'mon, please try some?"

Lisa shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"C'mon, _please_?"

Suddenly everyone around them started pushing her to try the strawberry jam. Finally she gave in and spread it across her piece of toast. But just as she was about to take a bite, a feeling rose up inside Lilith; a feeling she had never had before, and couldn't ignore.

"No!" Lilith screamed, standing up.

Everyone stared at her.

She looked around and sat back down. Then she said to Lisa, "Don't eat that."

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asked.

"Do. Not. Eat. That," Lilith repeated slowly.

"Why not?" asked Reagan.

"I… I don't know. I just… have… a bad feeling."

"Don't mind her, Lisa," said Bailey. "She just wants all that toast for herself."

"Look, I'm serious. Please, don't eat it."

Lisa glanced from Reagan to Bailey before staring right at Lilith and taking a big bite.

She chewed for ages, Lilith waiting on baited breath. Finally, she swallowed.

"Well?" asked Joan.

"Hey, that's quite… quite…" Lisa's voice grew fainter and suddenly she started gasping and clutching her throat. She fell back out of her seat and started thrashing, trying to breath. The whole Hall stood and started rushing over, the teachers trying to make their way through the crowd.

Lilith hadn't moved. Something strange was happening. She felt weak and a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her as she screamed in pain and fainted before the Great Hall.

She awoke with a sense of dread. Lilith had been… right. Something bad had happened. She didn't cause it, but she knew it would happen. How had she known? Why hadn't she tried harder to prevent it? She didn't understand…

Lilith opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Second day of school and she was already in the hospital wing; what would her parents say?

"Lil'!" cried Ella, looking up at her.

"You're awake!" said Reagan, beaming.

"Finally," said Bailey with a small smile.

Madame Pomfrey, noticing that Lilith was awake, hurried over to her bedside.

"What happened?" Lilith asked the room at large.

"Fainted," replied Madame Pomfrey curtly.

"Why?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," said Mary.

"What are you talking about?" Lilith asked.

"Well from what we gathered from eyewitnesses, you suddenly passed out after warning a girl not to eat some strawberry jam. And, obviously, that girl is now bedridden. She's barely said two words," finished Madame Pomfrey, eyeing Lilith suspiciously.

"Oh c'mon, you can't honestly think that I'm the cause of this. Could you?"

"Well are you?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Of course not! That was a freak accident! I just had this feeling…"

"So you didn't plan it and then get cold feet at the last minute?"

"No!"

Madame Pomfrey gave her a disapproving look and walked away.

"How can she think that?" Lilith asked incredulously.

"She was asked to ask you that by Professor McGonagall," said Reagan.

Yeah," said Bailey, "They wanted to make sure you weren't… well, a murderer."

"But I'm not!" cried Lilith.

"_We_ know that, but the teachers don't. They want to make sure you're not trying to kill any of the students," said Ella, "I mean… well, look at her."

Lilith looked. Lisa was on the opposite side of the room in a bed like Lilith's. She was pale, but she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. A tall, thin man with brown hair and a thick mustache and a woman with wavy blonde hair, like Lisa's, were sitting beside each other and staring sadly at their little girl.

Lilith was silent for a few minutes before she asked, "Is she okay?"

Reagan nodded. "She'll be fine. Turns out, she's allergic to strawberries."

"But don't worry, none of the students think that you tried to kill her," said Olitory.

Olitory Mattoid was a guy in Lilith's year and house. He was one of her good guy friends.

"Except the Slytherins," said Jezebel with a laugh.

Everyone glared at Jezebel before Mary spoke.

"Oh my gosh, we were so worried," she said, hugging Lilith.

"I knew she was fine," said Jezebel with a sniff.

"Don't mind her," said Ella.

"Yeah, she was practically in tears," said Olitory, "But how are you?"

Lilith smiled. "Fine," she said.

"Good, don't scare us like that!" said Dennis Butler, another of Lilith's friends and Ella's boyfriend.

"Glad to see that someone cares," sighed Lilith.

"Yes, about that…" started Jezebel.

Mary stomped on her foot. "Ow!"

"We're concerned about you Lil'," said Reagan.

"We want to know what really happened," said Bailey.

""I… don't know. I just felt… like I couldn't breath at first and then I had this sense of horror, and I just knew something bad was going to happen. It was just, like an instinct or something. You know?"

They all nodded like, yeah, okay.

"Are you… psychic?" asked Olitory.

Everyone was silent. "I… don't think so," said Lilith.

Nobody said anything for a while as they thought about this possibility. They had just enough time to say good-bye before Madame Pomfrey pushed them out the door. Lilith was free to go in an hour as long as she promised to drink plenty of liquids. As she was about to leave, she stopped by Lisa's bed.

"Lisa?"

Lisa's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Lilith, but didn't say a word.

"Are you okay?"

Lisa whispered a hesitant, "I… think… so…"

Lilith smiled. "Good. I'm truly sorry this happened. I just wanted to let you know that I had nothing to do with what happened."

Lisa tried to laugh, but coughed instead. "I'm… sorry… too. I guess… I can't… say that you… that you didn't… warn… me."

Lilith smiled again and then turned to Lisa's parents. "I really am sorry," she said.

"We don't blame you dear," said Lisa's mother, Mrs. Knapp.

"We told the school that we didn't believe you had anything to do with it," said Mr. Knapp with a sigh, "But they still felt as though they should look into the matter."

"That's okay, thanks for trying," said Lilith.

Lilith winked at Lisa before walking out of the hospital wing. "Get better soon," she said. She noted Mr. and Mrs. Knapp's grateful smiles as she left.

Jessica was worried. Lilith was getting suspicious, and everyone knew that when Lilith got suspicious, she didn't give up the chase quite so easily. Jessica needed to stop her before she found out too much. She decided to do something low. Something so low, no one would ever forgive her. But she had to do it. Her reputation was at stake.

She decided to write to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? How are the twins? I'm fine here. Classes are going well. I'm just a little worried about Lilith. I trust you got the letter from the school saying that she __fainted__? Well, I'm sure she'll tell you that she's fine, but I know she's not. She's been very subdued lately and she seems a bit depressed. I'm afraid her schoolwork may start to suffer if she keeps at it like this. I've tried to tell her, but she never listens to me. Would you please write her telling her to stop being quite as paranoid and to start focusing more on her classes? She's getting so distracted lately; I'd hate to see it have long-term effects. What she needs to do now is to keep her head down, and stop stressing out so much. PLEASE do something, I'm so worried. And don't tell her I told you this. She would be very upset to learn that I had meddled. But I'm really only thinking of her. So please talk to her. I love you._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Jessica A. Potter_

After she proofread for errors, she sealed the letter and took it up to the owlery. She called over a school and tied the letter to his leg. "Take this to Potter Lodgings."

"Take this straight to Mum and Dad," she whispered. Boris blinked to show that he understood and flew out the open window. Jessica snuck back down to the common room.

At about the same time, Harry and Ginny were receiving a letter from the school.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your child,__ Lilith Potter __, received an injury this morning. She/he was in the hospital wing for __ 3 hours __ because __ she fainted._ _She__/he is __Healed __ now, and __ has resumed regular lessons __. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

Madame Poppy Pomfrey 

_School Nurse_

They skimmed over it. "I really hate these fill-in-the-blank forms," Harry said.

Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my poor baby!" she said.

"It's all right, Ginny," Harry said, putting an arm around her. "See here? It says she'll be fine."

"But what if she's not? What if she has some sort of internal injury that they didn't catch? What if—"

"Ginny! Calm down, I'm sure she's fine," said Harry.

"All the same," said Ginny, "I'm writing her a letter."

"Tell her 'hi' from me," chuckled Harry.

"Did we just hear something about internal injuries?" Derek asked, walking into the room.

"Where? Can we study them?" Peyton asked, following his brother.

"Yes, you did, and no, you may not," said Harry, sitting in his chair and opening up the _Daily Prophet_. He eyed his twins. "Did you boys finish your lessons?"

"Of _course_ we did, Father," said Derek, both of them giving Harry the angel-face look.

"Mm hmm," mumbled Harry, "I think I'll just go check." He stood up to leave the room.

"Peyton," Derek whispered to his brother," Distraction Maneuver Three."

"Right," said Peyton, as he readied himself for a scuffle.

And with that, they were at it. Derek jumped on Peyton and Peyton hit Derek round the face. They kicked and screamed and grinned at each other when their parents walked in.

"What's all this about?" said Ginny in a harsh tone.

They both started talking at once.

"Enough!" shouted Harry, "I want you both to apologize. Now."

"Sorry Peyton."

"Sorry Derek."

"Thank you for apologizing."

"You're welcome. And thank you for apologizing."

"All right now," said Ginny, "I'm off to finish my letter. You two behave yourselves."

Harry frowned as Ginny left. He scratched his nose thoughtfully, shook his head, and returned to the _Daily Prophet_. The twins giggled.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" they both said, and scampered up the stairs.

"They always fall for that one! Ha!" Peyton giggled.

"Yeah, they're so old!" Derek added with a laugh.

Downstairs, Harry called to Ginny. "I think we need to write Fred and George!"

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"We need to tell them to come take their clones back!"

That night, back at Hogwarts, Lilith had a dream. In it, she saw Bailey. Bailey was running across the grounds, just as the sun was setting. Lilith couldn't see her face, but she seemed determined. She didn't know about what, but she was running faster and harder than Lilith had ever seen her go before, and it frightened her.

Suddenly, Bailey turned into Damien Snickersnee, a Slytherin who Lilith had had her eye on for some time now. He stopped running and began laughing at Lilith. "You? How could I ever love you?" he cackled, and Lilith began to cry.

But then, Damien turned into Olitory, who walked over to Lilith. "I'll always be here if you need me," he said. Lilith put her head on his shoulder and bawled into it.

And finally, Olitory turned into her father, who patted her on the back and said, "No matter what, nothing is ever your fault." He hugged her tightly before disappearing all together.

Lilith awoke then, feeling very confused. She'd been having a dream, she was sure of it. She looked at her watch. Two thirty-seven. She did a mental shrug, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

* * *

B/N: Sarah is convinced that this chapter sucks. I think differently. But oh well. Let her know. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: So, it's not mine and all that jazz...**

* * *

**Chapter 7– Quidditch Tryouts**

Bailey woke up the morning of the Quidditch tryouts not feeling very confident.

"Today's the tryouts. Oh no, I forgot to practice my Sloth-Grip-Roll! Oh, I'm never going to make it on the team…"

In the common room, all the second years had gathered at the bottom of the stairs to wish her luck.

Bailey's best friend, Odessa Lupin-Tonks, ran forward out of the group. "Good luck tonight Bailey!"

"Thanks, Dess," said Bailey.

"All right, you lot! Clear out, nothing to see here!" called out T.J. Weasley to some passers-by who had stopped to see what was going on.

"C'mon," said Richie Kloet, one of the second years, "Or we'll be late."

All the second years moved as a pack down to breakfast. Both Lilith and Reagan came up and wished Bailey good luck that afternoon, to which Bailey gave a quiet but grateful thanks. Jessica was nowhere to be found.

While Bailey and her gang were heading to Transfiguration, Lilith was headed to Care of Magical Creatures. This was her first extra-curricular class (besides Divination, but she already hated that class), as she was in her third year, and she was extremely excited about it. And she was especially excited about this class because she loved animals; she had become a vegetarian about three years previously and was in all types of animal rights activist groups.

She walked briskly down to Hagrid's hut, Olitory Mattoid beside her. He was her only friend in Gryffindor, as her opinion of the other Gryffindors in her year was that they were all airheads.

As they spoke, Lilith's crush on Damien Snickersnee came up.

"Why do you even like that guy?" Olitory asked.

"Well, because he's cute, of course!" Lilith replied with a giggle.

"But he's a jerk," said Olitory, looking confused.

"It's a girl thing; you wouldn't understand," retorted Lilith.

Before Olitory could respond, they reached Hagrid's hut and the class began.

In the meantime, Jessica could be found climbing through the One-Eyed Witch's secret opening in her humped back. She had heard stories about sneaking into Hogsmeade through this opening from her father enough times to know that it led into the basement of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. She could easily sneak out of there and into the Hog's Head pub for the meeting that might change everything.

Jessica slid into the secret tunnel, the door closing behind her. She walked for what seemed like hours in the dark before reaching a dusty ladder. Here she slipped on her father's old invisibility cloak and climbed up to a trap door.

As the oldest, Jessica was given the invisibility cloak as soon as she was old enough to walk. She'd much rather have had the Marauders' Map, but that was to go to the twins when they started at Hogwarts.

Anyway, she climbed through the trap door and snuck up out of the basement of Honeyduke's, onto the streets of Hogsmeade. She hid in an alley and took off the invisibility cloak. She pulled up the hood of her regular cloak so no one could see her face. Then she carefully made her way to the Hog's Head pub.

Jessica stepped out of the sunlight and into the Hog's Head. She looked around and spotted him at the back of the room, his cloak pulled around him, his eyes shifting restlessly. She approached the table slowly and sat down.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked up. "Well?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"Well, what?"

"Well, why did you ask me to come here, for starters. What do you want?" Malfoy said angrily.

"I want to know about – about my parents," said Jessica hesitantly.

"Well," started Malfoy, "Your father's a git, and your mother's a –"

"No," said Jessica, interrupting him, "I mean my biological parents."

Malfoy was quiet for a minute. "So, you've found out about that, have you?"

"All I know is that your family name came up in my research and I'd like to know why."

"Your mother and I knew each other, all right?" snarled Malfoy.

"And my father?"

"Don't know who it is; your mother would never say."

"So, you're not related to me?" asked Jessica.

"Not directly."

"Then how come –?"

"I did your mother a favor. She couldn't keep you, so I took you to an agency where she chose the Potters' to adopt you. End of story. Can I go?"

"Just one more thing," said Jessica, "Who is my mother?" Jessica was nervous about the answer, but she had to ask.

"Now that information's going to cost you," Malfoy said with a malicious smirk.

Jessica hesitated. "Name your price."

"Bailey Potter."

The answer shocked her. "What do you mean?" Jessica asked, her voice trembling.

"I mean I want you to figure out a way I can get my hands on that girl, Bailey Potter," said Malfoy, a truly evil grin on his face now.

"Why? What use is she to you?"

"This is my chance to finally get my revenge on that father of yours, and I'm not going to pass it up."

Jessica stood up, a defiant frown on her face. "Never."

"Fine, then you'll never find out who your mother is. What's the girl to you anyway? She's not even your real sister."

Jessica's frown increased. "I'll think about it," she said, and walked out of the pub.

That afternoon, Bailey slowly made her way onto the Quidditch pitch. There were five other Gryffindors trying out; she made six. Bailey recognized Wendy Shin, from fourth year; Patrick Sorrson, Wendy's boyfriend and in fifth; Roo Simms, also in fifth; and Gomer "The Jokester" Gowk, from sixth. The other boy was in sixth year, but she didn't know his name. Bailey was last to arrive and stood at the end of the line of people, next to the nameless boy. She was the youngest one there.

Just then, all her friends came and sat in the stands, calling out her name and wishing her luck. She waved back, excitement flowing through her veins.

"Friends of yours?" the boy standing next to her smiled.

Bailey nodded. "Yep!" She grinned.

The boy grinned back. "I'm Reynard Macilent." He pointed to two identical smiling girls in the stands. "Those are my sisters, Rowena and Raven."

Bailey raised an eyebrow.

Reynard chuckled. "I know. My mother was in Ravenclaw and named them after Rowena Ravenclaw. She was quite depressed when we all turned out in Gryffindor."

Bailey laughed as Jennifer Spinnet, Team Captain, walked up. The rest of the team followed behind her.

"Good afternoon all," Jennifer started. "For those who don't know me, I'm Jen Spinnet, the Team Captain. Now, we have two positions open: Keeper and Chaser. We'll start with Chasers. All those trying out for that spot on the team, fly five laps around the pitch."

Four of the six, including Reynard, were trying out for Chaser, so they left the line and flew around the pitch. Wendy Shin seemed unsteady on her broom and kept falling off. Jen sent her off the pitch and she went to sit in the stands and watch her boyfriend.

Next, Jen had the other players take out the Bludgers and the three people still trying out were to dodge them as best they could. Roo Simms and Reynard were fine, but Gomer Gowk was hit square in the face and was sent to the hospital wing with a broken jaw, a cracked skull, missing teeth, and a black eye.

Finally, it was down to Reynard and Roo. Jen had them both shoot as many goals as they could in one minute; whoever got the most was the new team player.

They both made some well-aimed shots, but in the end, Reynard got more in.

"Congratulations, Reynard," said Jen, shaking his hand. "And thanks for trying, Roo. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe," Roo smiled. She walked off the pitch and took her place in the stands.

"And now," said Jen, "We'll have the Keeper tryouts. Since there are only two of you, there will only be one challenge. My Chasers will be trying to score goals, and you have to block them. Whoever blocks the most out of fifty throws will be the winner."

Bailey was first up. She took her place in front of the goal hoops and waited, as Chaser Syzygy Welkin, a seventh year, and the new Chaser, Reynard, made their way toward her. They threw the Quaffle as hard as they could in dizzying directions, and Bailey found, to her surprise that it was quite difficult. In the end, she had blocked the Quaffle forty-one times.

Next, it was Patrick Sorrson's turn. He only blocked thirty-nine, making Bailey the new Keeper.

As Jen announced her decision, all of Bailey's friends and family erupted in cheers and they raced down onto the pitch to congratulate her. Bailey was hoisted up onto the shoulders of her cousins, T.J. and Aden, and carried back to the common room, where a big party was waiting.

"Did you guys do all this?" Bailey asked her friends.

"It was Tuesday's idea," said Aden.

"Really? Thanks, Tues'!" Bailey shouted to her cousin across the room.

"No prob', cuz!" Tuesday called, "I tried out for Seeker, myself, a few years back, but I didn't make it. So I'm real glad we finally got someone from the family in there!"

The party went on for hours, and finally, around midnight, Bailey decided to go up to bed. But looking around, she realized something for the first time.

"Hey!" she called to Lilith, "Have you seen Jessica?"

"Um…" Lilith paused, "Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing her all day."

"Hmmm…" Bailey pondered this. She decided to see if Jessica was in her dormitory.

She walked up the steps to the girls' dormitories and walked down to the fifth years' dorm. She knocked and when no one answered, she walked in.

Jessica was sitting on her bed, writing a letter. It seemed quite long and Jessica was so engrossed in it, she didn't even notice Bailey walk in.

"Jess'?" Bailey asked tentatively.

Jessica looked up. "Bailey, what are you doing in here?"

"I was just wondering where you were," said Bailey, "No one's seen you all day."

"Well, I was busy," Jessica said evasively.

"Too busy to watch my try out for Keeper?" Bailey said forlornly. "And make it, by the way," she added.

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to bratty kid like you! Get out!" Jessica screamed.

"But, Jess'–" Bailey started.

"GET OUT!" Jessica stood and pointed to the door.

Dejectedly, Bailey trudged out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

When she was sure that Bailey had gone, Jessica crumpled up the letter she had been writing and threw it in the trash bin beside her bed. The she rifled through her bag for a piece of scrap parchment, took out a quill, and wrote a short, three word note.

_**I'll do it.**_

Then she folded up the parchment, called Boris over (he had just brought her a dead frog), and attached it to his leg. She sent him flying out the window, and she watched him for a long time, a ghostly shadow in the moonlight.

The next morning, Lilith awoke to find Alexandria Corner shaking her slightly and whispering her name.

Lilith pushed her away and growled, "What?"

Alexandria tightened her ponytail. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office straight away," she said.

Lilith groaned. "Why?"

Alexandria shrugged. "Why don't you go ask her yourself? Password's '_bromopnea_'."

Lilith sighed angrily, but got out of bed, dressed, and left for the Headmistress's Office.

When she reached it, she pounded her fist loudly on the door. She had no intention of politely knocking; she had been interrupted in the middle of her favorite activity: sleep!

Professor McGonagall gave a curt, "Come in," and Lilith opened the door, being sure to bang it into the wall as she did so.

She walked up to McGonagall's desk and placed both hands on it, leaning on the polished wood. "And just what is so important that you have to deprive me of my sleep?" she asked angrily.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "And just what was so important yesterday that you had to skive off History of Magic?" she asked brusquely.

Lilith stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Touché."

McGonagall waved her hand. "That's not what I called you down here for anyway," she said.

"Well, then what did you call me down here for?" Lilith asked heatedly.

McGonagall nodded her head to her left, and there in the shadows Lilith noticed a tall figure.

It was a centaur, middle-aged, with long auburn hair and beard. He looked exceptionally wise.

"This is Firenze," McGonagall continued. "He was good friends with Albus Dumbledore, and he has agreed to come here and test you."

"Test me?"

"To see if you are a Seer," McGonagall said shortly.

"But I'm not!" Lilith cried. She had been afraid of this.

"He will be the judge of that," retorted McGonagall, pointing at Firenze.

Firenze walked slowly towards Lilith. He took her chin in his left hand and lifted it slightly, so as to look into her bright green eyes.

He gazed into them, studying them for quite some time, before he released her and went back to stand beside McGonagall.

Both McGonagall and Lilith stared at him expectantly before he said softly, "She has the Gift."

"No!" shrieked Lilith, backing away. "He just looked in my eyes; that doesn't prove anything!"

McGonagall closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "This is could be a very powerful— and very dangerous— talent. I think you should have a teacher— a mentor, if you will— to teach you about this power, so you can learn to control it."

Lilith sat in the Headmistress's office for hours, arguing that she wasn't a Seer, but neither McGonagall nor Firenze paid any attention. In the end Professor McGonagall decided that Lilith would meet with Professor Zarathustra, the Divination teacher, on Tuesdays, and with Firenze on Thursdays. She would meet them in an unused classroom around five o'clock and she would stay for one hour.

Lilith was none too pleased about this, but when McGonagall told her that she would be informing Lilith's parents, that was the last straw.

"There is no way I'm just going to be some guinea pig so you can test my Seeing abilities or whatever you're doing!" she yelled.

"Lilith," McGonagall said calmly, "You are not a guinea pig. We just want to make sure that this gift of yours isn't being used for the… the wrong reasons."

"WHAT?!" Lilith exploded. "Since when am I on the Dark Side? With a father like mine, how can you even think I'd abuse this… this burden?" And with that, she stormed out of the office, slamming the door on her way out.

That afternoon, as Reagan was heading into the Great Hall with Joan and Carter, Phippy Malfoy approached them, Drisella Cam and Chutney Crabbe at her side.

When they got to the entryway, Phippy shoved Joan out of her way so she could walk into the Great Hall first. "Pardon me," she said with a sneer.

Normally Joan would have just been roughly moved to the side, but this time Drisella's foot was in the way. Joan tripped over her foot, twisting her ankle and landing in a heap on the stone floor.

Joan tried her hardest not to cry from the pain, but she couldn't help it. Phippy, Drisella, and Chutney cackled.

Carter yelled with rage and advanced on Phippy with his wand, but she was too quick for him. She flicked her wand and placed Carter in the frustrating Jelly Legs Jinx. He fell to the floor, his legs wiggling uncontrollably.

Reagan whipped out her wand and before they had time to react, she had cast the infamous Bat Bogey Hex on all three of the Slytherin girls. They screamed and tried to run, but they couldn't escape their own bogeys. Reagan remembered Lilith teaching her the movement and the words for the hex before Reagan had even started at school, and was now glad she had learned it.

All the commotion, however, drew Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall to find three Slytherins howling, two Gryffindors writhing on the floor, and one Gryffindor standing triumphantly.

She grabbed the one standing.

"What is going on here, Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked, nostrils flaring.

"Phippy hurt Joan and attacked Carter, so I hexed her!" Reagan said, trying to suppress a grin.

"This is not a laughing matter, Miss Potter," McGonagall said sternly. She undid the curses on Carter and the Slytherins.

"Take Miss Longbottom to the Hospital Wing please, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall told Carter. "And you two," she said, pointing to Reagan and Phippy, "Come with me."

McGonagall led them to her office, where she sat them down and asked them what happened. When she finally got the story out, she sat for only a moment before saying, "You will both be given a week's worth of detention. Miss Potter, you will be helping Madame Pince in the library, and you, Miss Malfoy, will be in Professor Warner's charge. You start tomorrow at seven and you will leave when the Professors see fit. Good evening." And she dismissed them.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So that was the next chapter! It's getting a bit interesting, huh? (evil grin) So whadya think? Tell me in a review! Now, I'm basically gonna be working on this story 24/7 so I can finish it before the Last Book because what if, when it came out, it contradicted everything I've written? So I'm trying really hard to get this done for you all, and hopefully I will! Okay, that's all for now. Thanks!**

**Beta Note: Haha, I know what's going to happen... :)  
**


End file.
